The Swap between Muggle's and Wizard's
by 21HarryPotter21
Summary: Ash and Sarah was going to the library when suddenly, BAM! They are Harry and Ron in the Wizarding world while the same happened to the boy's but reverse!


**Chapter 1 of 7.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, only Ash Isabelle Lily Lauren Iris Jewels. Lily flower forever owns Sarah Rose Onyx Emerald Lanie!**

**Ash's PoV**

I was walking to the library with Sarah to write and read more Fan Fiction stories. We were gossiping about Harry Potter when I wished, "I wish were at Hogwarts."

"Me too." Exclaimed Sarah.

We felt a little bit woozy then fell on the field we were walking across, I grabbed my forehead because it was so sore then we fainted.

...

I woke up to have a blurred vision, I tried to blink it away but it wouldn't. Suddenly, I felt a hand slam something on my face, they were glasses. I looked around to see a stony like room which felt welcoming but mysterious, did we die? I sat up and looked to where Sarah was supposed to be but instead there was a big, tall Ginger boy whom she had loved during the whole movie. I gasped and the boy woke up, gasping at me.

"Harry Potter?!" He exclaimed.

"Ronald Weasly?!" I exclaimed at the same time, we looked in each other's eye then roared with laughter.

I thought out loud "Where's Sarah?"

"Right here. Where's Ash?" Ron said.

"Umm. Right here?" I said more like a question.

"WHAT THE HELL?! You can't be Ash!" He said.

I sigh then say "Your nick name is Tiger Lily, 'Tiger' for short."

"Your's is Fangs. How did we get here? And why do we look like this?"

Hermione came up to us then said "Why are you acting very strange? Maybe you need to get to the hospital wing."

"We don't even know the way!" we exclaimed

"Oh honestly! Boy's." she muttered.

"Hey!" We acted offended.

"You are boys!" She exclaimed

"Oh! Right." We said weakly.

…

Once we got to the hospital wing we got my (Harry's) Marauders map and invisibility cape. Then we went out and discussed idea's to make us have the most amount of detentions in a day. The record is 79. We planned all these silly things and went to get our plans in action.

…

Tiger went in the hall skipping with pink robes and poorly done make up, she said in Ron's voice "Oh Drakey! Oh I love you! If you won't have me I will have Severus Snape!"

They looked scared and humiliated while everyone laughed,

"Well, Weasl-Bee, where's Potty?" Draco sneered.

"Right here!" I said in a high pitched tone despite the fact I was Harry Potter. "Why, you miss me Draco?" I ran in with a Pink tutu and my hair so messy and twirled. "For I'm right here darling!"

Everyone laughed so hard but the Slytherins, Umbridge, Draco and Snape. Even Hermione supressed a chuckle.

"Detention for a week with me MR Potter and MR Weasly!" Umbridge yelled.

"Oh? I am a Mr? I think you have a problem with your brain, maybe you need to go to St Mungo's?" Tiger said fake worriedly.

"I think you need it Potty and Weasl-Bee!" Draco sneered.

We looked at each other then waved our wands to reverse what happened. "Nah you do!" We said together.

Everyone laughed again apart from the Slytherins, Draco, Umbridge and Snape who was glaring at us. Hagrid was laughing so loud the tables were shaking and McGonagall was suppressing a smile. We bowed to two astonished Weasly twins and ran out to talk about the prank.

"O-M-G! THAT WAS TOTE'S AMAZE-BALL'S!" Sarah exclaimed!

"I know!" I giggled.

We went to change then attend DADA with Umbridge….

**Hope you think this is good! Read and review and you can have a cookie, hug and a pink chocolate unicorn! The Marauders21 and lilly flower forever are awesome! **

**Special mentions-**

**Scarlett Foxie – Thanks! YOU ARE COOL! (::) **

**Hanable-13 – Thanks! YOU ARE AMAZING! (::)**

**CuteKneazle – THANKS! YOU ARE AWESOME! (::)**

**Two guest – Thank you for the reviews, lads! (::)**

**Sirius J Potter – Cool name! THNKX! (::)**

**Monoji – THANK YOU! (::)**

**Namesarestupid95 – I agree, names are stupid! (::)**

**Lilly flower forever – Thank you for being a great friend, reviewing every story I have and being my beta! :) (::) (::)**

**These names are for reviewing and favouriting Why a Girl should never go in a bathroom alone! Constructive criticism allowed!**


End file.
